Team Revival: Alolan Adventure
by Hope The Victor
Summary: Team Revival looks to find the weakness to beating the enhanced. But while they do so, they will meet new friends and discover new locations in the process.
1. Progress

The Elements… they are, in essence, complete and utter monsters made for a single purpose, the destruction of all Enhanced. But now, they also want to rule all of the universes. They cant be killed, they can regenerate wounds in an instant, they can use Type Specific Pokemon moves, and worst of all...they don't have any weaknesses. At least, none the world is aware of.

Connors narration: Its been about 3 weeks since Acnologia was turned to dust. The Heroes were searching for Rainbow Dash all over the Region before Protoman showed up and dropped a bombshell on them. She commandeered a Decommissioned Arwing and broke several laws. Both of which are true sadly. Even if they believe differently, she'll be arrested no matter what. I feel sorry for her. But I can't worry about that now. We've been here for awhile now and still no clue to a weakness to these elements.

(end narration)

Team Revival was gathered at Melemele Island, inside of a Malasada restaurant where they got a meal and discussed.

"We've been all over the Islands and still no signs of any clues to beat the Elements." Morph said.

"I'm starting to think this idea was a waste of time. We cant exactly find what were looking for unless we go by the Region's trials. And aside from that, we cant go into the Guardian ruins." Hawkeye said.

"Mostly due to no actual guardians. They left with the Brave Adventurers." Brandish said.

"So, to make a long story short… there is no way to find anything that can beat the Elements." Connor sighed. "I thought for sure that we'd find something here."

"We should probably assume there isn't anything to lead on. I mean, its not like a sign of a clue is gonna burst right through that door or something…" Morph said.

They looked at the door and didn't see it bursting open.

"Guess our luck is up this time." Connor said before finding his Malasada missing. "Hey, where's my food?"

"Connor." Betty said pointing to the left as Connor saw a black rat on two legs running off with his food.

"Hey, thats my lunch, buster! Get back here!" Connor said getting up and chasing it.

It hissed at him before running.

"What is that?" Mustang said.

"Rattata. An Alolan one." Betty said.

"Should we go after it?" Morph asked.

"We should, its got my lunch!" Connor said.

"He's not gonna stop till he gets it." Betty said as they sighed and got up, chasing after the Rattata as they went deep into the woods.

"Okay, where is it?" Connor asked.

"I see it!" Betty said pointing to a clearing where the Rattata was already eating his lunch.

"Hey!" Connor said getting the Rattatas attention. "Spit that out!"

The Rattata just ate what was left and stuck a tongue out.

Connor reached for one of his Six-Shooters.

"Connor, that's a little overkill for a pokemon don't you think?!" Morph said. "Its only a Malasada!"

"It was my lunch!" Connor said approaching it. "And I lost it...to...one….little." Connor said looking around to see several Alolan Rattata and Raticate as well. "Snap."

"We wandered into their nest!" Hawkeye said before they all attacked the group.

"Oh, crap! Hit em back, but don't hurt em too hard, they're still living beings!" Connor said firing stun rounds at the Rattata with great accuracy.

Morph enlarged her feet and stretched upwards with her elasticity, stepping around with the Rattata and Raticate swarming her. "Ow, hey! Get off of me! I mean it!" she said slapping the Rattata with her emgiggended hands to swat them away.

"Afraid of rats huh? I can get that." Betty said swatting them away with a branch.

As the Rattata and Raticate were battling, Hawkeye took notice to something. "Wait, what is…" she said before seeing something wedged in a rock formation. A black crystal.

"I've seen it in that book we checked out. That's Darknium Z." Brandish said.

"Who would've thought this would be here? We should grab it." Connor said.

"Yes. Maybe by studying the crystal...we can figure out how to defeat the elements with it." Betty said.

"I got it!" Morph said stretching her arm over to the rock formation and tried grabbing it, before they heard a loud hiss.

"Uh oh… that sounds bad." Connor said.

A large figure then jumped down and stomped Morph's arm into the ground. When the dust cleared, it was a large Alolan Raticate, much larger than the ones with the Rattata. Almost the size of a person.

"Uh… did anyone know they grew that big?" Morph asked.

It then roared as its aura flared to life.

"Theres the reason! Its a Totem Pokemon!" Betty said.

"Which means… aw no…" Connor said as the camera zoomed out to Island view.

Team Revivals Current Location

Route 2: Rat's Nest! Home to Rattata, Raticate and the Totem that protects them.

"Were in their nest!" Connor said.

(Cue-Battle! Totem Pokémon - Pokémon Sun & Moon)

"Im guessing this was the Totem Pokemon that wasn't on the list of the trials?" Morph asked.

"Apparently, This Raticate exists on an alternate route." Mustang said.

"So now were supposed to battle a totem pokemon… without any pokemon ourselves?!" Morph asked.

"Doesn't look like we have much of an option…" Connor said. "Bets, hang back with Mustang. Morph, Brandish, youre with me!"

The totem raticate charged at the group and tried to use Super Fang. Connor rolled out of the way as it gnashed into the ground.

"Somebody call for pest control?!" Connor said throwing a few grenades. They were explosive gas grenades filled with Rat Repellent, and they hit right in Totem Raticate's face.

Totem Raticate then breathed in and blew the gas away.

"Whoa, not bad for a fatso rat." Connor said as Raticate tried to bite into him. "Yikes! Anytime you guys wanna help!"

"I cant use my Flames in this forest, unless you want me to set the forest on fire!" Mustang said.

"Wouldn't work anyway. Raticate's hidden ability is Thick Fat. Fire would only to minimal damage." Betty said.

"Then what will?" COnnor asked.

Raticate roared before Betty's shadow moved on its own and then punched Raticate with an uppercut.

"Bets?!" Connor asked in shock.

"Whoa, how did you do that betty/!" Morph asked, surprised and in awe.

"Uh...not me." Betty said as her shadow continued pummeling the Alolan Raticate before it was sent flying into the sky.

"Whoa. Your shadow kicked ass.' Morph said.

Betty then saw her shadow spread as a small creature came out. It was black with red eyes. Its body similar to a small human child.

"Hey, youre a…" Connor said.

"Necros?" Morph asked.

"No...I've seen this in a book." Betty said looking through a book. "Ah! Here! Marshadow! Its a Marshadow!"

"Marshadow?" Connor said bringing up his data long before finding the exact pokemon.

"Marshadow, the Gloomdweller Pokemon. A Fighting and Ghost type. It lurks in the shadows of others, copying their movements and powers. This Pokémon is craven and cowering. Able to conceal itself in shadows, it never appears before humans, so its very existence was the stuff of myth." it said.

"So why did it come and help us now?" Mustang asked.

"Now that I think of it. When the heroes were on Ula Ula the first time, they said they felt something watching them. And I did when I checked it out." Betty said.

"Maybe this Marshadow came to us… for a reason?" Morph asked.

Marshadow nodded. "I came...because I like you humans." it said telepathically. "You said...you were struggling with something. And...I just wanted to help. So I hid in the shadow of the human I liked most. Which was this woman."

"It spoke telepathically?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yeah, most pokemon can do that." Connor said.

"And youre right Marshadow, we are struggling with something." Betty said.

"Y'see… we have a problem. 18 of em. They're called the elements, they are really powerful clones who can do stuff like you can, because they're made with Human dna and the power of Z-Crystals, like that one." Connor said pointing at the Darknium Z. "We were hoping to come here to find a way to beat them, but we were down on our luck."

"So you want that?" Marshadow asked before sinking into the ground and climbing up the rock, pulling the crystal out and presenting it to him. "Then here."

"Thank you, marshadow." Betty said.

"If we study these crystals, we could find a way to beat the elements. But that would mean wed have to get all of them, one for each Element, minus Psychic of course, because shes good now." Connor said.

"No...each one counts." Betty said. "And we don't need all of them. Three more would be sufficient enough."

"So we would have to go to the other 3 islands and grab a specific z crystal." Mustang said.

"It can be anyone of them that's on the island, right?" Morph asked.

'

"Yeah, that could work." Connor said.

"The best course of action would be to split up between the three of us and take each island separately." Hawkeye said.

"Right." Connor said. "Mustang and Hawkeye will take Akala, Morph and Brandish will take Ula Ula and me, Betty and Marshadow will take Poni."

"Then i guess its decided. Good luck, everyone." Mustang said.


	2. Mustang and Hawkeye

"The two of us, exploring Akala Island. What are the odds of that?" Hawkeye asked.

"Well, have been partners for a long time now. So it kind of makes sense. So, where would be the easiest place to check?" Mustang asked.

"According to Betty, that would have to be Brooklet Hill where you can get Waterium Z." Hawkeye said.

"I'm..not entirely sure about that place." Mustang said. "It tends to rain a lot, and if i have to fight another totem, im not sure id fare so good. Because… you know…"

"Right, I forget your useless on rainy days." Hawkeye said.

"If we want to have a better luck getting a Z-Crystal, how about that Volcano Park?" Mustang said.

"Oh, you mean Wela Volcano? That's closed off for a fire dancing festival." Hawkeye said. "Either come or not. Your choice." she said heading to Brooklet Hill.

"Ugh…. i swear, what'd i do to save universes." Mustang said. "There has to be a way for me to help without being so useless on rainy days…"

"Just quit mumbling. I see it." Hawkeye said seeing Waterium Z inside of a bubble.

"Huh. Maybe this won't be so hard." Mustang said. "Let's go get it."

"Wait!" Hawkeye said as bubbles were fired at them.

"What the?" Mustang said before they saw something on a web. A large spider like creature with a bubble around its head and six legs. "Well, youre a new one."

"Aquaranid, a bug and water type. The first one i've ever seen." Hawkeye said.

It hissed at them before firing bubbles at them.

"Its bubblebeam! Move!" Mustang said as they dodged in different directions.

It then shot out a huge stream of water at them, soaking them down to the bone.

"What the?" Mustang said.

"That move. Must be Liquidation. A move that waters the opponent down." Hawkeye said.

"Is it harmful?" Mustang asked.

"Its slams an opponent with a huge torrent of water so yes." Hawkeye said.

"Damn, and i cant use my gloves since i'm soaked…" Mustang said. "Hmm. He just made a big mistake. He soaked the land with water. A simple transmutation and we have Hydrogen Gas."

Mustang then transmuted the water before pulling a lighter out, lighting it and tossing it.

Araquanid looked shocked at it hit the land, making a huge explosion.

"Nice work, Colonel." Hawkeye said as Araquanid was unconscious.

"Well, I am an alchemist after all." Mustang said tossing a rock at the bubble the z crystal was inside as it fell into his hand. "And there we go."

"Let's just hope the others are able to handle their assignments." Hawkeye said.

"Yeah. We need two more crystals in order to find a weakness to these Elements." Mustang said.

Meanwhiile aboard the Dark Cruiser, with the Elements.

"How'd it go terminating the Russian Lab?" Dark asked.

"It was easy." Dragon said. "We had no luck finding Enhanced but found they were using muscle experiments to make them stronger. We put a stop to that."

"Yeah. Even destroyed the formula they were working on. Now those foolish Enhanced can't get stronger and try to outmatch us." Electric said.

"Still, two managed to make their escape. Inga, one of the extras, and Jackie, a new one we had no info on." Dragon said.

"I see." Dark said.

"Any news from Flying?" Dragon asked.

"He says he has recovered and gone to try and find the transport he mentioned. Complained about those shots were way to close to his crystal." Dark said.

"Hmm. Its not like we can blame him. These crystals inside us. They are what give us our power, our life. But it does make you wonder...if they were to disappear, to shatter. What would happen to our power? And to us? It is a question that puzzles the mind." Dragon said.

"I wonder myself as well." Normal said. "But...its way too risky to try and attempt."

"I don't blame you for being cautious." Dragon said. "For now, we carry on as normal. Any new leads?"

"Nothing yet, sir." Dark said.

"Keep looking. We must ensure we find the leads we need… to achieve our goals." Dragon said.


	3. Morph and Brandish

Morph and Brandish walked through Tapu Village before going to the outskirts, where the saw the old abandoned Thrifty Mart as lightning was striking and thunder rumbled.

"Uh...are you sure we should be going here?" Morph asked shaking.

"Its where we can find Ghostium Z. Supposedly, this place was closed because of ghosts that like haunting this place." Brandish said.

"Yeah...it's really...spooky." Morph said as Brandish headed inside. "Hey wait for me!"

They both headed inside and came to the center of the mall.

"S-So… any plans? Enlarge yourself and scare off the ghosts?" Morph said.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of ghosts." Brandish said.

They saw fruit floating in the air and carts moving on their own as Morph jumped.

"Ahhhh!" Morph screamed hiding behind Brandish.

"I'll take that as yes." Brandish said.

"I'll just… be over here, thanks." Morph said near the entrance.

Brandish continued on ignoring the paranormal activity.

"Yep. Hanging out here is so…" Morph began.

"Pika!" a voice said as Morph turned to see a Pikachu nearby.

"Hmm?" Brandish said seeing the Pikachu.

"Pika pika!" it said before running to the back of the store.

"Wait, little Pikachu!" Morph said chasing after it.

"Morph, wait!" Brandish said running after Morph before they entered the back room. Inside of it were drawings and pictures of Pikachu all over it.

"Wow. Pikachu really likes itself." Morph said.

"This isnt a like…" Brandish said looking at the Pikachu. Its appearance flickered for a bit before becoming a pikachu look alike in rags with a wooden tail and a drawn face. "Its an obsession."

"A Mimikyu!" Morph said checking her data.

"Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokemon. A Ghost and Fairy type. A lonely Pokémon, it conceals its terrifying appearance beneath an old rag so it can get closer to people and other Pokémon." it read.

"Well, it seems we know why Mimikyu is so jealous of Pikachu now…" Brandish said.

Mimikyu tilted its disguises head in curiosity.

"Pikachu is a well liked pokemon. Mimikyu wants to be liked like that." Brandish said.

"So… its not gonna attack us?" Morph asked.

"I think Mimikyu was just lonely so it lured us back here." Brandish said.

"Aww, it just wanted attention…" Morph said getting near Mimikyu.

"Don't get too close. They say looking at its real appearance is how a researcher died." Brandish said.

"Right." Morph said. "So little guy, do you know where we can find some Ghostium Z?"

Mimikyu made its shadowy claws rise out and take off a picture of a Pikachu with a trainer in a red cap before showing a cache of Ghostium Z behind it in a hole in the wall.

"Its an entire treasure trove of them." Brandish said in surprise.

"Good thing we only need one." Morph said taking one.

But after that, a horde of ghost pokemon appeared.

"Wah!" Morph said.

"It's safe to say they don't want us to leave." Brandish said.

Mimikyu then got between them and swiped at them with Shadow Claw, knocking some of them away.

"Guess we have to fight our way out." Morph said punching a Haunter in the face. She then looked at brandish. "What are you waiting for, get big already!"

"You mean use my magic to enlarge myself? That will make the building crumble and crush you and Mimikyu with it." Brandish said.

"Uh...right." Morph said.

"Though, I can use my magic for something else." Brandish said as the ghosts before them shrank to a diminutive size.

"Thats smart thinking." Morph said. "Now lets scram while their shrunk!"

"Good plan." Brandish said as they made their way to the exit.

"Thanks, Mimikyu!" Morph shouted as they ran off.

Mimikyu just tilted its head before heading back inside.

"Now we just hope for the success of our other members." Brandish said.

"All thats left is for Connor and betty to get the right Z- Crystal from Poni Island." Morph said.


	4. Connor and Betty

As for Connor and Betty, the two of them headed into the wilds of Poni Island as they were seeing just how wild it is inland before arriving at a large cave.

"You sure this is the right way, Marshadow?" Connor asked.

"Yes. Inside is a Z crystal that could be of use to your plans." Marshadow said.

"Which one is it?" Betty asked.

"I do not know. But we must attain it." Marshadow said.

"Were doing pretty good. I heard that Mustang and Brantish both got a Z-Crystal. After this, we can piece the puzzle together." Connor said.

The two of them headed inside as they looked around the dark cave. Zubat and Golbat flying inside the cave as they went further and further inside.

"Not seeing anything…." Connor began before they saw a crystal further inside. "...until now."

The three of them went to the crystal as Betty picked it up.

"Wait...Connor. This isn't one of the 18 common ones. Its...Marshadium Z." Betty said.

"Marsha…" Connor began before Marshadow looked away shyly. "You knew."

"What?" Betty asked.

"Marshadow knew about the Z Crystal relating to itself and lead us down here to get it." Connor said. "You wanted us to get your Z-Crystal for you?"

"Yes." Marshadow said looking away.

"Why?" Betty asked.

"Because I was too scared to get it myself." Marshadow said.

"Why be scared of getting your own Z-Crystal? Youre strong enough to get it yourself." Connor said.

"You… you really think im strong?" Marshadow asked.

"Of course youre strong!" Connor said. "Were you strong when you took down that Raticate all by yourself?"

"Well, yeah. I guess I was." Marshadow said.

"Youre already strong. You just don't know it yet. You need to show yourself that you have what it takes to be strong. Become something." Connor said.

"Oh...okay." Marshadow said before bowing. "Then let me come with you guys!"

"Why us though?" Connor said.

"Because I like the lady with you the most out of the people I follow." Marshadow said.

"YOu okay with that, Bets?" Connor asked.

"Of course i am." Betty smiled.

Marshadow was very excited. "Thank you so much! COme with me, i know where you can find the Z-Crystal you need."

It then lead them out of the caves and towards a valley where a single Dragonium Z sat at the end of it.

"This is just what we need. Now let's grab it and…" Connor said before a hulking dragon landed in front of them. "Oh great…"

"Its a Kommo-o!" betty said.

"Kommo-o, the Scaly pokemon and the evolved form of Hakamo-o. A dragon and Fighting type. Its rigid scales function as offense and defense. In the past, its scales were processed and used to make weapons and other commodities." it read.

Connor thought about reaching for his guns, but he then knew that Kommo-o's scaly body would be ineffective against bullets. He then looked at marshadow.

"Okay Marshadow, i cant shoot this guy…" Connor said. "So go get em, tiger."

"Okay. Spectral Thief!" Marshadow said diving into Kommo-o's shadow. It then rose and attack Kommo-o with incredible force.

"Yeah! That's how you do it, Marshadow!" Betty said.

"They're right… I am strong." Marshadow thought. "Force Palm!" he said striking Kommo-o with a palm strike and shocking it. "Shadow Ball!" he shouted firing a ball of darkness into Kommo-o before Marshadow jumped. "Finally, Close Combat!" he shouted furiously beating Kommo-o before it fell to the ground.

"Whoa. We just got a little powerhouse here." Connor said.

"No kidding." Betty said as Marshadow returned to them with the z crystal.

"Here." he said offering it.

"Thanks." Connor said. "Youre more than welcome on Team Revival, Marshadow." he smiled.

"Yes. I will not disappoint." Marshadow said bowing.

"Now lets regroup and finally solve the secret." Connor said.


	5. Put the Pieces Together

"Okay, ever all gotten our Z-Crystals." Connor said. He placed the Dragonium Z on the table. "Dragonium Z, from Poni Island's abandoned Trial grounds."

Mustang put the Waterium Z on the table next. "Waterium Z, from Akala Island on Brooklet Hill."

"Then there's Ghostium Z. From the abandoned Thrifty Mart on Ula Ula Island." Morph said putting hers next.

"That makes four crystals along with the one we got from Melemele island, the Darknium Z." Connor said.

"So, now what? To find out the weakness of the Elements, what do we do with these crystals?" Morph asked.

"The Z crystals function as their hearts. I need to figure out their capabilities." Betty said.

"And how do you think we can do that?" Hawkeye asked.

"Not we...Me. This is my department now." Betty said. "Please leave me to my work."

"Okay. If anyone comes to try and stop you...we'll…" Connor said before Betty pushed him out.

"Connor, I like the monologues but now is not the time." she said shoving him out and locking the door.

And so with them out of the room, Betty began experimenting with the crystals and studying them. Gauging their strengths.

"I can see why Flux used these as the cores. These crystals hold an immense amount of power with the capability to hold more and more." Betty said. "Is there a way to find a way to beat the elements?"

This continued for days on end before Betty came out sleep deprived.

"I give up." she said to them.

"What?" Connor asked.

"These crystals are the perfect conductors and power sources. They can't be stopped, therefore, we can't defeat the elements for good. It used to be that they would stop to recharge after use of the z move, but because of their adaptations that won't work. The Enhanced and the human race are doomed." Betty said.

"What? No no! You can't say that." Morph said in panic. "I am not being killed."

She ran into the lab and began messing with different equipment. "Look! I'm doing science stuff! See? I'm helping!" she said before she accidentally dropped a hammer as it dropped onto Waterium Z and shattered it.

"Morph!" Connor shouted.

"Sorry!" she panicked trying to piece it together.

"You idiot! All of my days wasted and you shattered it! You...shattered it…." Betty said before realizing. "Of course. The answer was looking at me right in the face. Z crystals may hold power but they aren't indestructible. Take out the crystal and you have no power."

"So the crystals are not only their source.. But also their weak spot!" Connor said.

"If we can somehow locate a crystal inside of an element, we could shatter or remove it and leave them powerless." Betty said. "This could be the only way to stop them all."

"Should we tell the heroes about this?" Connor asked.

"I'm sure they can eventually figure this out on their own. They're very resourceful." Betty said.

"Then we'll entrust this to them. For now, the plan should be obstructing their other goal and make sure they don't find the government HQ." Connor said. "And it can be done with signal jammers. As of now...destruction of the Elements should be left to the heroes."

The Elements weakness is now known. The heroes will find it, but will Rainbow find it in her fight against Flying? Find out in DImensional Heroes: Star Fox Zero.


End file.
